The invention relates to a louvre-like vehicle roof with a series of strip-like plates for optionally closing or at least partial opening of a roof opening in a stationary roof surface, wherein the plates adjoin one another in the closed position and form a flat composite assembly. More specifically, to such a vehicle roof where the plates are guided along guideways so that when shifting the plates, the flat composite assembly performs a translatory movement, in the course of which the plates are each individually separated and swiveled in an opening direction, when opening the roof, or in a closing direction when closing the roof.
In a known vehicle roof of this type (German utility model 1 811 690), during an opening displacement of the roof, the flat composite assembly performs a translatory movement, the front end of this assembly (in the direction of said movement) becoming separating plate by plate as the roof is opened, with each individual plate being pivoted about one of two guide locations. Each plate has two guide locations formed by journals which project laterally from respective guide cheeks mounted on the underside of each plate. The two journals are at different heights and engage spaced apart guideways in guide rails which are fixed to either side of the roof aperture. When the roof is opened, the journals which are in front in the direction of opening leave their associated guideways one after another while at the same time the relevant plate is, in a manner not disclosed in detail, caused to form a pivoting movement about the other journal which remains in its guide-way. In the case of the known vehicle roof, stability particularly leaves much to be desired if the roof is at least partially opened. The aforementioned roof type cannot be used with success for vehicle roofs which are curved transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Also, the danger exists that, with the roof closed, rainwater or wash water will penetrate into the interior of the vehicle through the sealing seams between adjacent plates.
Another multiple plate vehicle roof is known from German application 3532150 C1). In opening the closed roof, the plates are, first, all pivoted together by a spindle drive into an upwardly extended position. The plates are then pushed rearwardly in unison. In this roof type, the flat composite assembly of plates is opened up at once as a whole when the roof is to be opened. This is aerodynamically unfavorable, even at relatively low travelling speeds, leading to disturbing wind noises.
In the case of yet another known vehicle roof (Great Britain Patent 573355), a series of strip-like plates are provided, each of which are associated with longitudinal guideways situated at different heights. The plates are guided along the guideways for displacement via parallelogram linkages. In order to open the closed roof the plates are moved to different heights with respect to one another and are then pushed together. There is no provision for any adjustment of the plates. Consequently, at least the part of the roof aperture corresponding to the width of one plates remains closed.
A louvre-like vehicle roof formed of strip-like plates is also known (U.K. Patent Appl. 2 113 623), in which the plates are first jointly swiveled upwardly to open the previously closed roof by a spindle mechanism, and then, are pushed together toward the rear, and in which the individual plates, in the area of their front edge carry a drip molding, which engages under the sealing gap to the respective plate lying in front of it. With this roof, the flat composite assembly as a whole is immediately broken when the roof is to be opened, which is aerodynamically disadvantageous. Disturbing wind noises can occur already at relatively low driving speed. Because of the installation of the drip moldings, the plates become heavier and wider.